


Clarity

by notcha_son



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Feelings Realization, Heartache, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), Pining Catra (She-Ra), Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcha_son/pseuds/notcha_son
Summary: Catra reminisces her and Adora’s relationship.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 18





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt sad and decided to project on Catra teehee

_hey_

She send the text, waiting for a reply.

Catra waited a couple minutes, aimlessly staring up at the ceiling waiting for her phone to buzz. She felt lightheaded and cloudy, unsure how to fix it. She never knew anything apparently.

Her phone then buzzed.

_ Heyyyyyy Catraaaaa whats up _

She smiled lightly, hearing her cheery voice in her head.

_im bored_

_lets go out_

Catra sighed, feeling regretful knowing what her response might be.

_ Oh man Catra I’d love to but i have to prep for an exam tomorrow _

_ Let’s get boba on Friday ??? _

She hugged her phone to her chest, heart aching for various different reasons. She both loved and hated the feeling. It made her feel the most alive she’s ever felt while suffering the worst pain imaginable for her fragile heart.

_sure_

She wont mention that she’s already flaked out on her twice, knowing Adora didn’t realize it due to her busy schedule and forgetful memory. Catra tried to convince herself that she didn’t mind. She just missed the shit out of her, that’s all.

_i love you_

She shut her phone off after that, only typing it but never sending it.

“One day.” She whispered to the ceiling filled with stars that Adora had set up for her, claiming her room was too plain and needed some spice.

Her head filled with a clarity she hasn’t had in awhile. Clarity that brought the realization that shes head over heals in love with this girl. Clarity that she’ll never love her back the same way.

She isn’t sure if she’s okay with that.


End file.
